<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You should be scared of me." by Lesjia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819770">"You should be scared of me."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesjia/pseuds/Lesjia'>Lesjia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesjia/pseuds/Lesjia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To make a deal with the Arcana one must be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You should be scared of me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were trembling when he tried reaching out to her.<br/>
“No” he whispered, breathless and monotone, his usually so warm, purple eyes freezing with dread.<br/>
Her skin seemed to be glowing a deep crimmson red from the inside, nothing like the memories he<br/>
had preserved so delicately for the past year - it was her aura, sticky like blood and heavy on his soul.<br/>
What had he done? </p>
<p>The soft lips curled into a cruel smile, she chuckled soflty, a terrifying copy of what he had seen in his<br/>
dreams for the past months, trying to hold on to her in his memories. “MC.. please..” His voice was shaking<br/>
just as the white tufts of hair that framed his fallen face, his distress clear in his features and just for a second<br/>
her devilish smile fell, her eyes seemed to regain their dark forest green color, the red slowly draining from it.<br/>
“Asra, I-I am scared!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>